


Pay the Price 你所付出的一丁點代價

by ASSD



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 338226，世上有三種謊言：謊言、該死的謊言以及統計數字。





	Pay the Price 你所付出的一丁點代價

I. 三英呎

　　跑，快跑，疾走，喘息，柯林倏地停下腳步。

　　他還看不著費洛，被歡叫嘻笑的人群淹沒，對方與自己僅有三英呎的距離。

　　他曾以為那會是一輩子。

　　就如自己迫降後，先揮手，後逃生。費洛亦是，先擊落敵方，再算燃油，在待拯救的生命面前，把自個拋了去，可謂瘋狂。

　　而瘋狂後，又得到了什麼？

　　三十三萬八千兩百二十六人的撤出，或許吧。

　　他想起費洛那雙眼，可讓時間凝結，又瞬息萬變，如穿透空氣的光，在一連串的散射下，變化萬千。那雙眼，總透漏出費洛的想法和情緒，是愉悅？是慍怒？是堅定？亦或是苦痛。

　　費洛的眼底有火，燃燒著生命，對於一個戰俘來說，危險至極。

　　而如今，柯林停在那雙眼的三英呎外，止住了呼吸。

　　喘幾口氣，捏著手，他撥開人群，給了失聯多年的主角一個擁抱。

　　他們搖搖晃晃地失了平衡，不是沒拿捏好力道，而是他瘦得太多。

　　「回來過得還好吧？」他靠著對方的耳畔問。

　　「好得不能再好。」對方以幾不可聞的氣音回答。

　　柯林未看向費洛的眼，難以判斷是否為一個謊言。

　　他祈求著，燃油尚未枯竭。

 

II. 兩個街口

　　彼得花了一個小時走過兩個街口，敲響那道墨綠門扉。

　　開門的婦人見著他，深吸了一口氣掩著臉，快步走到廚房，搗弄著茶具，哐哐啷啷。

　　一點的尷尬和更多沉默，彼得拉平外套上的皺褶，順著沙發上男人的指示，小心翼翼地坐下。

　　盡可能地挺直腰，眼神卻落在男人面前的報紙上，悄悄地往上看，那微駝的身軀扛著疲憊，衣袖捲至肘間，不小心沾了點煙灰。

　　彼得不敢對上喬治父親的眼，這只會讓他聽到喬治的幽魂說著那句：「我看不見。」

　　廚房傳來器皿破碎的聲響，他畏縮了下，而後彈跳起來，一雙手制止了他。

　　男人又點起一根菸，望著散於空氣的微粒，嘆著氣，「我看到報紙了。」

　　「先生，我……」

　　「你盡力了，孩子。」夾著煙的指尖抖了抖，任由灰散落於地毯上，烙了個印，「你是，你父親亦是。」

　　「那是他的選擇，一切也僅是一個意外，是吧？」

　　第一次，男人看進那金髮男孩的眼，像已蟄伏許久，等待最終的承諾。

　　「……是的。」男孩閉上眼，一行承不住的淚。

　　男人嗯了一聲，又拉開了視線。

　　兩人盯著攤平於桌上的地方報，未再說一句話，直到彼得起身道別前，直到夕陽透著窗，將報紙上男孩稚氣未消的臉灑上一層金沙。

　　那男孩羞怯的目光，透著多少未來，多少希望。

 

III. 一道海峽

　　戰後，湯米找了個助理的工作，是間剛興起的跨國公司。

　　他夠靈敏、能應變、可擔當，而更重要的是，湯米不怕搭船，亦願意接近人群密集的地方。

　　他尤愛法國。

　　一開始，他的戰友好奇：「你不怕嗎？」

　　更後來，他的兒孫也問：「為什麼是法國？」

　　而他總回答：「因為要付出代價。」

　　湯米曾在巴黎人來人往的街道上佇立一個下午，只為求一個眼神，相似的面容，或是有些模糊的聲音。

　　因為他堅信，只要一眼，便能認出任何一位與那人相關的親屬，因為對那人的一切，所有的一切，是記得如此之深，深到在許多沉靜的夜裡，那雙抑著恐慌、帶點求助的眼總會喚醒他。

　　然而到最後，除了吉布森這個名字。

　　懸在一道海峽之外，一無所獲。

　　他們欺騙了彼此，而吉布森是他的代價。

 

\--  
Fin.


End file.
